I Love To Hate You
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: Simple. Boy hates Girl, Girl hates Boy. Boy fails test, Girl has to tutor him. Chadpay with a little Chadlor.
1. Now I Know My Abc's

**Now I Know My Abc's **

"You're pathetic!"

"And you're a snob!"

Both Chad and Sharpay stood face to face with their arms crossed, giving each other death glares.

"Come on Shar, it's not worth it." One of the Sharpettes said putting a hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

Sharpay pushed the girl's hand off her shoulder "I think I can make my own decisions Emma." She said setting her glare back on Chad "I'm not through with him yet."

"How can you hang out with this girl all day long? All she does is boss you guys around." Chad said to the Sharpettes who stood behind Sharpay.

"I do not boss them around, right girls?" Sharpay sent Chad an "I told ya so" smile but it quickly faded away when no one answered. "I said RIGHT GIRLS?" Sharpay yelled behind her which quickly received of course not's and never's.

"Whatever."

"You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am. Always has been and always will be."

"Keep dreaming Princess! Maybe those extensions in your head are a little to tight this time." Chad said picking up a strand of her blonde hair and tossing it behind her.

"Ok then what comes after the letter Q in the alphabet?"

"Well, lets see um A B C D E……."

"Ugh…I need to get away from you before your basketball brain rubs off on me." She sent him a fake smile and snapped her finger high in the air "Girls!" She called out before she began to walk down the hallway.

"R!" He yelled to her a bit too late. Chad rolled his eyes and then realized there was nobody in the hallway anymore. "Oh crap!" He said as he began to run to his next class which happened to be his least favorite. Math.

He reached the room all out of breath then opened the door. His teacher, Mrs. Kellerman, stood at the board and looked at him. "Where have you been?" She pushed her humongous glasses up her nose.

God, he hated that teacher. She was a huge woman, not just in size but in height too! She had pale skin and bunny rabbit teeth which gave Chad the creeps. But the worst is that she always lifted up her underarms which always had sweat stains pouring down her shirt. But time from time he would feel sorry for her having to walk on a prosthetic leg and all.

"I said where have you been?" Mrs. Kellerman repeated with her tone louder and meaner.

"Sorry Mrs. Kellerman, I just had an encounter with something very, very evil." Chad replied which got a few laughs from the class.

"Well guess what? You're gonna have to encounter something evil again after school. Detention! Now go take your seat!" Mrs. Kellerman said pointing to his desk.

Chad sucked his teeth and went to his seat which was behind Taylor and in front of Troy. When he sat down, Taylor turned around and smiled at him. "Hey." She said sweetly.

"Hey." Chad smiled back. She turned back around in her seat and that's when Troy leaned up to Chad.

"What was the very, very evil encounter with?" He laughed into Chad's ear.

"Who else? The Ice Princess herself!" Chad said back to him with a chuckle still keeping his eyes on Mrs. Kellerman.

"Hahahahaha! Tell me all about it at lunch next period." Troy said leaning back into his seat. Chad just nodded considering Mrs. Kellerman was looking at him. She was always out to get him.

"Ok class I'm passing back your tests now." Mrs. Kellerman said waving the test up in the air, revealing her sweat stains. The class busted out in laughter while Mrs. Kellerman still didn't get it.

When Chad got his test his eyes grew wide in surprise, "An F!" He cried out in disbelief "Why the heck did I get an F!"

"Uh….maybe because you got all the answers wrong!" Mrs. Kellerman said.

"I have the same exact answers as Ashley and she got an A!" Chad said showing her his and Ashley's paper.

"Ahhhhh I see" Mrs. Kellerman said pushing her glasses even farther up her nose "You didn't show me any work Mr. Danforth."

"Umm….that's because we used calculators!" Chad said earning more laughs from the crowd. Annoyed, Mrs. Kellerman slammed his test on his desk.

"That's enough of the jokes Mr. Danforth! You know you're supposed to show your work anyway! I'm getting you a tutor and you better past this test before Christmas break!" And with that the bell rang. Christmas break was only 2 weeks away and even though Chad had the right answers on his test, he still didn't get it.

Chad got up from his seat and followed Mrs. Kellerman to her desk. "Who's gonna tutor me then?" He sighed giving in to her.

"The one who got the highest on my test." Mrs. Kellerman said rummaging through her papers.

"Yes! I get to be tutored by Taylor Mckessie? That's awesome." Chad said.

"No it's not Taylor even though she's usually on her A game."

"Gabriella's cool too. Troy could even come over when we study."

"It's not her either."

"Who is it then?"

Mrs. Kellerman took a paper from out of her huge stack of papers and laid it out in front of Chad. "Her." She said with a huge smile.

Chad looked down at the paper. "Sharpay Evans! No way no way!"

"Hey it's either that or you fail the test. Take your pick."

"I pick fail."

Mrs. Kellerman shrugged and took out her grade book. "Chad Danforth…..F" She took a huge red pen and prepared to write it down.

"Fine! You win!" Chad hated her evil ways.

"Good I'll talk to Sharpay about it later."

"Talk to Sharpay about what?" Sharpay said walking into the classroom.

"Well speak of the devil."

"Oh….I didn't know we were talking about your mother." Sharpay sent Chad a fake smile and walked up to Mrs. Kellerman's desk. "Mrs. Kellerman, I just wanted to apologize for not going to detention yesterday. I had a really important spa date planned." Sharpay smiled.

"Ok Sharpay. I understand completely." Mrs. Kellerman nodded.

"I knew you would. Toddles!" Sharpay said beginning to walk away.

"You'll just have to come to detention today." Mrs. Kellerman said making Sharpay stop dead in her tracks.

"Ugh!" Sharpay stomped her foot and walked out the classroom.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Kellerman said.

"What is it?" Chad said stepping closer to her desk.

"Now that the two of you have detention today, it can be your first tutoring session!"

Chad didn't say anything. He just rubbed his face in his hands and sighed. "I'm going to lunch." He finally said walking out the class coming face to face with the evilest creature alive.

"Danforth." She said flipping a piece of her hair from off her shoulder.

"Evans." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Do you like the start of my new story????? It gets WAY better I promise. Please review!!! Tell me what you think.


	2. Me? Sharpay? No Way!

**Me? Sharpay? No Way!**

After a few more moments of intense glaring at each other, Sharpay finally spoke up. "Would you get out of my way Danforth?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Me? You're in my way princess."

"Oh please! Besides, haven't you ever heard of manners? Ladies first?"

"Haven't you ever heard of make-up? I could so those wrinkles a mile away."

Sharpay shrieked then quickly took out her pocket mirror out of her purse. After touching and pinching her face a few times, she set her glare to Chad. "This isn't over." She replied with a slight snarl then she strutted down the empty hallway.

Chad smiled to himself. He finally won. After a few minutes of doing his "happy dance" he went off to lunch which he was 10 minutes late for. The gang was all there. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and ever since that whole Lava Springs thing, Ryan. Chad took his regular seat next to Troy and in front of Taylor.

"Hey dude! What took you so long?" Troy said stuffing a french fry in his mouth.

"Sorry guys, I got caught up with _Killer_man then crossed paths with the evil creature from beyond." Chad said as he sat down. "No offense." He said holding his fist out to Ryan.

"None taken." Ryan pounded his fist with Chad's.

"You guys shouldn't say that about her. Maybe deep deep deep deep down inside she's really a nice person." Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"There will be no talking about my girlfriend at this table!"

"Zeke, she's not your girlfriend." Troy said with a slight chuckle.

"Yet my friend, yet. Once she tastes my delicious chocolate chip cookies I put in her locker, she'll come jumping into my arms just like those people in those detergent commercials!" Zeke gave a big smile while everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is making me sick." Chad said.

"Uh oh! I think somebody's jealous!" Jason said which made everyone "ohhhhhh"!

"Me and Sharpay? You have got to be kidding. Besides…I have another girl in mind." Chad said as he winked a Taylor who smiled in return.

"I think you and Sharpay make a cute couple." Kelsi said with a smile and then Zeke glared at her and so did Taylor. "But not as cute as Zeke and Sharpay!" She covered up with a nervous laugh.

"Oh look here she comes! Act natural!" Zeke said.

Sharpay went over to Ryan and gave him a look. "What?" He said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Fix your hat and move down a little." Ryan just stared. Everyone just stared. "Now!" Just as she said that everyone moved over a little and Ryan fixed his hat. Sharpay just sat down and began to eat like everything was normal. Everyone just stared at her.

"Now how are when going to talk about Sharpay when she's right here?" Jason said which was followed by groans from everyone except Sharpay.

"So….you guys were talking about me?" Sharpay looked especially hard at Chad.

"I was just saying how beautiful and talented I think you are." Zeke said with a huge smile.

"Oh." Sharpay had a pleasant smile on her face as she shrugged "And those cookies were so delicious Zeke." She said with no eye contact with Zeke, but he was happy anyway. Everything turned out for the better.

"Oh yeah, and Chad was talking about how evil you are." Jason said which again received a lot of groans.

"Oh really?" Sharpay had sort of a smirk on her face "Would you like to repeat it for me Danforth?"

"No. Not really."

"Be a man."

"Like your mother?"

"No, like your sister."

"I don't have a sister."

"Besides the point."

"Why did you sit here anyway?"

"Oh, to see you of course! I admire that bush thing growing on the top of your head."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?"

"I'm sick of you and your stupid insults."

"I'm just sick of you."

"Ugh! I can not be tutored by you! I can't! I'm telling that crazy teacher to just give me an F!" Chad got up, threw away his lunch and began to walk out the cafeteria. Sharpay followed.

"Tutor? What are you talking about?" Sharpay yelled out to him. Meanwhile everyone else was still confused about what just happened.

"That was weird." Taylor said

"Really." Martha said biting into an apple.

Just around the corner, Sharpay was following Chad down the hallway. "Danforth come back here!" He just ignored her and continued down the hallway. "I'm not kidding." She called out. He heard her foot steps increase so he began to walk faster. Suddenly, Sharpay whirled him around and slammed him against the wall.

"What the heck do you thing your doing?" Chad yelled shoving Sharpay's hand off of him but she just grabbed it even tighter the second time.

"Just shut up and listen. What time?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sharpay groaned "What time do you want me to come over to tutor you."

Chad gave her a confused look "I thought you didn't know what I was talking about?"

Sharpay sighed and let lose of the grip on his collar. "I didn't want them to know. I don't want to be seen as a math genius like Gabriella." She avoided eye contact which was something Sharpay never did.

"Oh." Was all Chad could say. He never saw Sharpay without her "look" on her face before. She looked back up at him and her eyes sort of danced around his face. He looked her in her golden chocolate eyes and felt something different. A good different. All of a sudden Sharpay's hand slapped Chad clear across the face.

"Ow!" Chad yelped rubbing the side of his face.

"That was for talking about me." Her Sharpay "look" was back on her face and she walked back down to the lunch room. Chad rubbed his face some more and that different good feeling completely disappeared.

"6:00!" He yelled down at her.

**OK guys did you like it? Sorry it took me so long I've been pretty busy. Excuse the mistakes if there are any and I hope you liked this chapter! Peace, love, and Rock and Roll!!!!!!**


End file.
